La sirvienta de la princesa
by konochan-kaioh
Summary: Setsuna no sabe cómo lidiar con los buenos sentimientos de su princesa, que a pesar de lo mal que la trate su sirvienta, lo único que quiere es pasar tiempo con ella ¿podrá Setsuna recapacitar en su comportamiento hacia konoka? Mal summary pero mucho drama!


**La sirvienta de la princesa.**

* * *

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, sé que llevaba mucho sin escribir y se que les debo mis fics pendientes, no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en eso xD No me maten please, lo qué paso es que entre en una depresión grande porque me enamore estúpidamente de una chica de esta red, pero resultó que ella coqueteaba conmigo cuando ya estaba enamorada de otra... lo sé, mi vida es triste, y por esa razón no había querido entrar a fanfiction, porque todo me la recuerda, lo peor es que ella ni si quiera habla español, así que estoy segura que ella nunca verá esto, pero bueno, la vida sigue y no por eso dejaré de amar a estar hermosa pareja, así próximamente estaré subiendo todos mis fics pendientes y algunos nuevos que esta personita me inspiro, al menos me dejo ideas para nuevos fanfics xD

Bueno, ya no quiero aburrirlos y para que me perdonen por la tardanza con mis otros fics aquí les traigo esta historia, este primer capítulo será pura introducción, pero prometo que los demás serán más largos

Cabe destacar que esta historia está situada en el universo de la serie Negima!? (No mahou sensei negima :p ) y al principio puede ser algo triste pero recuerden que el amor puede hacer cambiar hasta a un demonio xD literal xD

Sin más que decir negima no me pertenece (TT,TT) y espero que les guste y pasen un buen tiempo leyendo :3

* * *

 **Introducción: ¿vacaciones en Kyoto?**

Se podría decir que era un día como cualquier otro en Japón, el invierno estaba situado en la estación del tiempo y el clima comenzaba a refrescar, la academia Mahora se encontraba muy activa, pues ya era hora de las vacaciones de invierno y muchas estudiantes se preparaban para irse con sus familiares, muchas menos konoe konoka quien se encontraba con su compañera de cuarto platicando sin ninguna prisa.

\- Hey konoka ¿no iras a ver a tu papá estas vacaciones? -Pregunto a la castaña una chica pelirroja con cabello largo y campanas en la cabeza, ojos de color azul y el uniforme escolar con un suéter deportivo del mismo color.

\- Nee Asuna, la verdad no creo que mi padre quiera verme estas vacaciones- respondió algo nostálgica la chica de cabello chocolate con la vestimenta igual a la de su amiga pero con un suéter flojo de color rosa con un osito bordado.

\- ¿Pero de qué hablas konoka, por qué tu papá no quisiera verte? Todos los papás quieren ver a sus hijos y más en estas fechas, si yo tuviera padres me encantaría poder pasar este tiempo con ellos, tu que tienes a tu padre ¿Por qué crees que no podría verte?

\- Asunaaa, suena muy fácil para ti decirlo, pero mi papá es un hombre muy ocupado y la verdad a veces pienso que se ha olvidado de mí- dijo la chica de cabello chocolate con la mirada un poco decaída.

– Además, si mi papá me pidiera que fuera, yo me negaría, para poder pasar estas fechas contigo y Negi-sensei, pues sé que si me fuera, estaría allá sola, porque mi papá no tendría tiempo para mí- dicho esto konoka dio una sonrisa de tranquilidad a su amiga, fingiendo que todo estaba bien y no le daba importancia, pero su amiga la conocía y sabia como podía ser konoka.

 _Konoka es muy noble al querer que no nos preocupemos por ella, pero ella también merece pasársela bien y ser feliz, sé que le duele, pero yo sé cuál es la única cosa que podría hacerla cambiar de opinión –pensó Asuna mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa pícara en su rostro._

 _-_ Como tú digas konoka, pero si lo piensas bien, si regresas a Kyoto con tu padre estas vacaciones, tendrías que llevar a Setsuna-san –respondió pícaramente la pelirroja haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la shinmeryu.

 _-_ ¿aww? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Asuna?- pregunto con inocencia konoka.

-Si konoka, si vas a Kyoto tendrías que llevar a Setsuna, pues es tú guardaespaldas y sería una perfecta oportunidad para que volvieran a llevarse bien al estar todas las vacaciones juntas, ¿Qué no dijiste que lo que más deseabas era poder volver a ser su amiga?

En ese momento los ojos de konoka se abrieron como platos, claro, esa era la oportunidad de oro que el cielo le estaba mandando para poder volver a relacionarse bien con Setsuna, su gran amiga de la infancia.

-¡ Asunaaa! Deberías pensar más seguido!- respondió con un semblante totalmente radiante ante la idea.

-¡ Hey! Eso ofende konoka, sabes que pienso en otras veces – respondió indignada Asuna.

-Pero… Asuna, ¿tú y Negi-sensei vendrán a Kyoto con nosotras verdad?

-mmmmm… lo siento konoka, pero siento que esta vez, ustedes dos solas deben resolver sus problemas.

-Pero Asuna, me gustaría mucho que pasáramos estas fiestas juntos, como la familia que somos- dijo la chica de cabello chocolate un tanto preocupada.

-konoka, no te preocupes por nosotros, tu eres como la mamá de este lugar, siempre mantienes el lugar en orden y nos preparas deliciosos desayunos, tu siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti y te admiro por eso, pero ahora déjame pagarte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, mereces reconciliarte con Setsuna-san, así que ve a hablar con tu abuelo para que te envíen a Kyoto antes que me arrepienta y no te quiera dejar ir – dijo la pelirroja irónica mientras abrazaba a la chica más pequeña.

-Gracias Asuna-san ¿segura que tú y Negi-sensei no se mataran para cuando vuelva? – respondió konoka devolviendo el abrazo.

-Claro konoka, el mocoso no da tanta lata como parece, cuídate mucho pequeña y si Setsuna-san se pone agresiva, háblame y en seguida voy a ponerla en su lugar-dijo Asuna dándole una sonrisa sincera a su amiga.

-De verdad gracias Asuna-san, eres la mejor.

-Lo se konoka, ahora ve rápido –Dijo cómicamente Asuna, mientras miraba nostálgica a su mejor amiga- Que me arrepentiré a la hora de la comida.

-Jejeje que glotona Asuna-san, gracias de nuevo- respondió konoka con un último abrazo fugaz, después de esto, salió disparada hacia la oficina de su abuelo para darle su petición, ahora sí podría recuperar el tiempo perdido con su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

 _Y esto es todo por ahora, sé que la temática podría sonar algo experimentada, pero créanme que le meteré mucho drama, estoy llena de drama en estos momentos xD Ah y comedia, todo buen drama tiene que tener su lado cómico xD_

 _ya saben los autores nos alimentamos de reviews y me muero de hambre, así que por favor deje un reviews aunque sea diciendo "bien" jajajaja bueno, si pueden por favor díganme que les pareció :$ acepto quejas, recomendaciones, opiniones,lo que sea xD Me encanta leerlos._

 _Le deseo un buen día, hasta el próximo capitulo :D_


End file.
